


A Very Wolfstar Halloween

by MaryMonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Handcuffs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMonster/pseuds/MaryMonster
Summary: When Sirius attends the Marauders’ Halloween party in a leather harness, Remus finds he can no longer ignore how he feels about his best friend.A smutty Halloween Wolfstar fic that caught feelings.





	A Very Wolfstar Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> **Fair warning:** This fic includes power-exchange sex that is not properly negotiated. Also, things get started while they’re both a bit drunk.
> 
> **[Moodboard](https://marymonster.tumblr.com/post/188620641802/when-sirius-attends-the-marauders-halloween-party)** (Includes a pic of said harness.)

Remus knocked on the door as Peter adjusted his costume for the tenth time since they’d apparated into the small bricked garden behind James and Lily’s house.

“You look fine,” Remus said kindly as Peter tugged at the lumpy brown blob that covered his entire torso.

“I look ridiculous,” Peter groaned, “I should have just stayed home.”

“I, for one, am glad you didn’t.” Remus straightened his fuzzy white hat that he’d sewn little ears onto before reminding Peter, “We’re doing this for Lily. She misses Muggle Halloween. No magicked costumes this year.”

Before Peter could protest, the back door of the modest home flung open to reveal Lily dressed in an emerald green cloak with a bow and a quiver of arrows hooked over her arm.

“Oh! Look at you two! Absolutely charming!” cooed Lily, “Where’s Emma? I thought you were bringing her?”

“Cancelled last minute,” said Peter, “I’m starting to think she never intended to come with me.”

Lily and Remus exchanged quick glances but neither said a word. They had privately discussed their suspicions about Peter and Emma’s low-down romance and had not thought favorably of the match.

“I could have come as something really neat like a Curse-Breaker but instead,” said Peter, “I agreed to a couples costume. And now look at me!”

“What exactly...” Lily began to ask, her face forced into a smile.

“We were going to be spaghetti and meatballs. She was the spaghetti. Obviously.” Peter gestured at the spongy brown sphere he was wearing. It was truly the least flattering costume Remus had ever seen. 

“Hiya!” said James as he rounded the corner and poked his head over Lily’s shoulder, “Peter, are you dressed as dragon dung?”

Peter responded with a rude hand gesture which only made James chuckle.

“Well come on in. We’re almost finished with the decorations but there are snacks to set out before the other guests arrive,” said Lily leading the way into the warm little kitchen.

“You don’t even look like you’re wearing a costume, Prongs,” said Peter as he eyed James’s tan trousers and matching shirt.

“Oh, that’s right! I almost forgot!” James snatched a headband off the counter and put it on his head. Attached to the band were two elegant looking antlers made from cardboard. 

“A little on the nose don’t you think?” said Remus to James and then turning to Lily, he added, “You make a lovely Diana the Huntress.”

“Thank you, Remus,” Lily said and smiled brilliantly at him, “I rather like your sheep costume. Very cute and very cozy; just like you!”

“Well I already had the top,” Remus said gesturing to his white angora jumper, “Just had to add ears to the hat and the tail to the back end.” He turned around to show off the fluffy ball of wool that he’d sewed to the seat of his trousers.

Peter sighed loudly as he eyed the various bowls of treats Lily and James had been assembling on the kitchen table. “Padfoot here yet?” he asked.

“Yeah, he’s been helping set up the decorations,” said James.

“If you think scattering things about all slipshod is helping,” Lily countered.

Remus scooted past Peter, snagging a bowl of crisps to set out and stepped into the living room where he found Sirius stretching up onto his tiptoes to hang a last bit of artificial cobweb in the corner.

“It’s about time you layabouts arrived,” Sirius said turning around, “Evans didn’t even let me use my wand to put up the streamers.”

Remus’s chest crushed all the air from his lungs and his heart nearly popped through his sternum. Sirius was a vision of danger and sex. His usual motorcycle boots and tight black jeans were enough to make Remus sweat, but the real trouble was that he was barely wearing anything else. The only bit of adornment on Sirius’s muscular chest were black leather straps that encircled his shoulders and then belted over his pecs.

“Breathe,” Lily whispered as she joined them in the living room and gently pinched Remus’s wrist, startling him back into his body.

Sirius was grinning at Remus like he could read his friend’s mind. Remus opened his mouth to say something to distract from the fact that he was turning bright red when Peter came stomping out of the kitchen.

“Wha ya spos’ed ta be, Pads?” Peter asked around a popcorn ball that he’d crammed into his mouth.

“Well, Evans’s invite said only Muggle-style costumes, so I thought it would be fun to be a policeman, you know, like an Auror but without magic.”

Peter nodded and chewed a bit more, little bits of popcorn were spraying over his costume and sticking to his meatball top. It was very unappealing. “Do Muggle Aurors, er, puh-lease men, always dress like massive sluts?”

Sirius laughed and shrugged but then he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of shiny handcuffs. Remus tugged at the top of his jumper, finding the temperature of the room to be suddenly boiling. 

“Got these too. They open and shut with a tiny key,” Sirius said, “Not as useful as _Incarcerous_ but quite clever.” Sirius spun the handcuffs on one of his long fingers and grinned.

“Lily,” Remus said hoarsely, “Can I have a word?”

Lily took his arm and pulled him down the hall and into the bedroom.

“You know full well that that is not a Muggle policeman’s uniform!” Remus fiercely whispered as soon as the door closed behind them.

“I know!” Lily hissed back, “He showed up like that talking about a leather costume shop he’d found. Apparently, the guys working there helped him pick it out, told him it was an authentic policeman’s outfit.”

“I bet they did! How can that man be so smart yet be so very dumb,” Remus said as he scrubbed a hand over his face.

“Because he’s vain and he knows he looks amazing in that get-up. He’d be out there strutting around stark naked and arms wide if someone had suggested he come as The Vitruvian Man.”

Remus dropped down onto the edge of the bed and sighed. “What am I going to do, Lily? I’m only a man. How much can I endure?”

Lily sat down next to him and squeezed his hand, “I’ve got a wild idea. Maybe instead of torturing yourself pining for him all night, you just tell him you’re in love with him and would really like to shag his brains out?”

Remus groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, “We’ve been over this. Sirius only shags women. It would be inappropriate to proposition him.”

“You always say that but honestly, Remus, I’ve seen him flirt with blokes loads of times. He even kissed Fabian at New Year’s, remember? He seems to be showing off how open he is but only whenever you’re around. Sirius might be a bit more keen on experimenting than you think.”

The memory of Sirius locking lips with Fabian as the clock struck midnight was an image Remus had tried on many occasions to forget. “Straight boys kissing other straight boys when they’re drunk isn’t the same as snogging your gay friend.”

“Or perhaps he was trying to make you jealous? You know, trying to advertise a bit. That’s exactly the type of ridiculous stunt that Sirius Black would pull.”

Remus dismissed the idea immediately. He knew Sirius better than anyone besides James. Sirius liked attention, to push the envelope, but at the end of the night he was predictable, always heading home with one girl, and on occasion two, tucked under his arm.

“Well if you won’t actually make a move then try to stay calm, alright? We don’t need another Valentine’s Day massacre.” 

Remus winced. They’d all gotten together to bake cookies and watch Lily’s favorite romantic comedies for Valentine’s Day last winter. Remus had been taking the ginger snaps out of the oven when Sirius had come up behind him and put his hands on Remus’s hips causing Remus to dramatically throw the entire batch of cookies on the floor.

“I solemnly swear to keep my distance from Sirius Black while holding baked goods,” he said with his right hand over his heart.

Lily stood up and opened a small jewelry box on her dresser. “Well, just in case,” she said turning back to Remus and handing him a lime green lollipop. “Trick or treat, I made you something chill to eat.”

Remus laughed. Lily had gotten top marks in Herbology and Potions and had learned the art of confectionary from her Muggle mother. As such she was always experimenting with delicious, herbal candies that gave the consumer a nice buzz. Remus slipped the candy into his pocket. “Thank you. I’ll try it later,” he said. 

Frank and Alice were just arriving by the time Remus and Lily reemerged. Frank had on a detailed and slightly disturbing Mandrake costume and Alice was dressed as the Whomping Willow, swinging her branch like arms whenever anyone came too close. It wasn’t long before another two dozen or so of their friends or friends of friends were streaming into the tiny house.

About an hour after Remus and Peter had arrived, Benjy Fenwick made a grand entrance dressed as a Ballycastle Bat with a sack slung over his shoulder and a giant metal tub balanced on top of his head. 

Peter perked up for a moment, clearly assuming that Benjy’s costume had gone awry, but then Benjy called for everyone’s attention and explained that the items he’d brought were not part of his costume but were for a game. Benjy, whose step-father was a Muggle, explained the premise of the popular Muggle Halloween activity ‘Bobbing for Apples’. He filled the tub with water and then dumped in the apples that had been stored in the sack. Benjy went first, deftly nipping an apple with his teeth, wetting only his nose, lips and chin, keeping his quidditch robes completely dry. 

Unsurprisingly, Sirius volunteered to go next. Remus leaned against the wall to watch. It was rare these days for him to watch Sirius the way he had often done at school, as just another admiring face hidden in the crowd. But here, lost in the sea of colorfully costumed guests that had gathered around Benjy’s game, Remus watched and just allowed himself to feel. Because it wasn’t just that Sirius was beautiful and looked particularly sexy tonight; it was how Remus was drawn to his brightness, to his comfort with being the center of attention and his willingness to dive into anything headfirst. 

And just like that, Sirius was dunking his head into the tub, clearly lacking the technique Benjy had deployed. He splashed around for nearly a whole minute before he finally stood up with a bright red apple stretching his mouth open, rivulets of water running down his face, his dark, wet hair sticking to his neck and his shoulders. As if the harness over a bare chest hadn’t been enough torture for Remus, seeing Sirius soaked and with flushed cheeks had the front of Remus’s trousers in need of adjustment.

The group around him came back into focus, the world no longer existed with just him and Sirius inside it. Remus knew many of the people gathered, he even liked most of them, but the voices were escalating over each other and elbows kept finding their way into his ribs. It was all proving too much for just the firewhisky to handle. Unwrapping the tidy clear plastic, Remus put Lily’s homemade lollipop in his mouth and snuck out the back door to get some fresh air. The night was cool, but his jumper was sufficiently warm. 

Standing along the garden wall, Remus tilted his head against the brick and stared up at the moon. It was four days until the full but as the fattening orb shone into his eyes, he felt it calling to him, pulling at his bones, stretching him taller.

“Did you get put out to pasture?” Sirius called, loping down the back stairs.

“Har. Har.”

“You should come back in. James took off his glasses to try for an apple. He can see about as well as a blind-worm without ‘em. Should be a laugh.”

“Just need a minute,” said Remus. The relaxing properties of Lily’s lollipop were finally settling into his brain, soothing the anxiety he had felt. He smiled as Sirius joined him in the far corner of the garden, leaning against the wall, their shoulders brushing. Unlike the heavy press of bodies inside, this touch filled Remus with an easy calm.

“You’re going to catch a cold,” Remus said.

Sirius wrung his hair, a few droplets dotting his chest, and shrugged. “Feel warm enough. Hot-blooded, I guess.” Cocking his head, he added, “You always had a sweet tooth,” before tugging the sucker from Remus’s mouth and putting it in his own. Remus rolled his eyes but then chuckled when Sirius pulled a face.

“What kind of rubbish is this?” Sirius yanked the candy out and peered at it in the low light. “Tastes awful.”

Maybe it was the firewhisky mixed with the candy, or perhaps it was merely the low light in the garden, but Remus felt suddenly bold. “Put it back in your mouth and suck,” Remus said, his voice dark and heavy.

Sirius met his eyes and shivered slightly before slipping the lollipop back between his lips. Remus stared at him intently for a minute, never breaking their eye contact as Sirius worked the lollipop around in his mouth causing his cheeks to hollow. 

Finally, when he couldn’t take it anymore, Remus pulled on the thin white stem, the hard candy clicking against Sirius’s teeth as he freed it and putting it back into his own mouth.

Just then James appeared in the kitchen window, his entire shirt absolutely drenched. “Oy! Padfoot!” James called but upon spying Sirius and Remus standing alone and so close together he hurried out a quick, “Never mind! As you were!” and closed the window back down. But it was too late. The spell was broken.

“We should go back inside. James needs you,” said Remus. Sirius bit his lip and nodded, following Remus back up the stairs.

Like most parties post-Hogwarts, Remus was ready to go home about an hour before the whole thing was over but the conscientious part of him refused to say his goodbyes until everything was tidied up. Just as he and Peter were freeing the last of the streamers from the ceiling, Sirius sidled up alongside them. He looked happily buzzed and had a strand of fake spider web caught in his hair.

“Prongs said you’ve got dibs on the guest room, Peter,” Sirius said, “So I’m taking you home, Moony.” 

“Oh really?” Remus replied and then ducked as an empty snack bowl whizzed overhead. Lily had finally given up on the no magic rule for the night when faced with the massive mess left by their friends and was now clearing up with the use of her wand. 

“Sirius, you’re nearly tripping on your own feet. If you tried to apparate you’d splinch your nose clean off,” said Remus. 

Admittedly, Remus was having a bit of trouble himself. He could handle firewhisky just fine, but Lily’s lollipop had thrown him for more of a trip than he’d first noticed. He stuttered a little on his cleaning spell and knocked over a partially full bottle of butterbeer, spraying the sticky sweet liquid all over the floor. 

“I love you both but if you don’t leave my house right now, by whatever means necessary, there will be retribution,” shouted Lily, waving her wand in one hand and an arrow in her other as if she couldn’t decide which weapon to use on them.

“Night, Lily,” Remus said, quickly kissing her cheek, a gesture that she returned with a knowing wink.

“Night, Evans! Night, Prongs! See you later, Pete!” called Sirius as he threw on his leather jacket. And with that they were out the front door.

“Knight bus?” Remus mumbled, removing his sheep hat and tucking it into his back pocket. 

“Moony, I have the best idea!” Sirius was grinning madly at him and Remus suspected he wasn’t going to like what Sirius next said. “Let’s take the tube!”

Remus was right, he wasn’t overly fond of this suggestion. “I’ve only taken it the once with Lily. I’m not confident I’d be able to get us to my place much less get you to yours.”

“Please!” Sirius was making his trademark puppy dog eyes and Remus felt his heart flutter.

“Alright.”

After a brief battle with the ticket booth they made their way onto the London Underground. Sirius was sobering up with each new surprise of the adventure and was enthusiastically pointing out every Muggle oddity he noticed. One of the most endearing things about Sirius was his fascination with the other half. Remus had originally thought it was just a rebellion against his strict, pure-blood upbringing, but the more he saw Sirius interact with the Muggle world the more it shone through as genuine curiosity. 

Remus was always in awe that a boy raised in such a repressive, intolerant home like Sirius’s, had grown into an open-minded and impassioned man. Like Remus, Sirius was inherently different than his family, and without missing a step, Sirius had left the dim confines of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and jumped feet first into the world. Remus, who still struggled with his place as a werewolf among men, admired Sirius for this bravery.

A few scattered party goers, dressed in wilting costumes, dotted their train car. There was plenty of open seats, but Sirius had insisted they stand, holding onto the straphangers. They swayed back and forth, and Remus listened contentedly as Sirius whispered his guesses about what their travel companions were supposed to be.

“Do Muggles know about dementors?” Sirius asked quietly as he arched an eyebrow at a young man dressed as the grim reaper. 

Remus was about to answer when the car jostled around a corner and he lost his balance. He reached out to steady himself against Sirius, but instead of a hand on the shoulder he ended up grabbing the front of Sirius’s harness, pulling the other man hard against him. 

“Fuck,” Sirius gasped, his eyes were wild, and he didn’t move away. The little air that there was between them crackled with fresh intentions. Remus’s cock was suddenly and painfully hard and his whole body flushed hot. Pulling Sirius like he was a bad dog on a leash and the way his body had complied, had awakened Remus fully.

Embarrassed by it all, Remus let go of the harness and turned away, trying to hunch over enough that the hem of his jumper would obscure his erection. Sirius, thankfully, said nothing but simply grabbed a second straphanger to steady himself and continued looking over the other passengers.

After a torturous ten minutes a recorded voice announced the next station. “This is our stop,” Remus said, still not meeting his friend’s eyes. 

As the doors opened, they were met by a small crowd of young men dressed in lavish, over-the-top dresses and large wigs. They were smiling and laughing and stepped aside for Remus and Sirius to exit. One man, with a gorgeous sequined red dress and a blonde wig down to his waist, looked Sirius over from head to toe, glanced quickly at Remus and then said to Sirius, “I wish you were _my_ leather daddy!” 

Sirius laughed brashly and winked.

With an awful rush of understanding Remus turned bright red and hurried towards the exit. Sirius called for him to slow down but he didn’t let up. Remus’s legs were only an inch or two longer, but his churning emotions helped him set a punishing pace up the stairs.

“What’s your problem?” Sirius called, now jogging to catch up, but Remus didn’t reply.

They broke out of the underground onto the street above and Remus paused for a moment to get his bearings before striding off. By the time they were scaling the front steps lined with glowing jack-o’-lanterns, Remus could actually feel Sirius’s irritation radiating off of him to match his own.

“Why are you so pissed off?” Sirius asked, barging through the front door, right on Remus’s heels.

Remus spun around and glared at him. “Am I a joke to you?”

Sirius stared back with glassy eyes, clearly still intoxicated, same as Remus, and not following the thread.

“What are you going on about?”

“You know that’s not a policeman’s costume!” Remus said in a shouted whisper. He was upset but he wasn’t upset enough to wake the neighbors with whom he shared a thin wall.

“So? It looks sexy and I wanted to wear it. I liked the handcuffs as well. It was just a little lie to dodge the more prudish of our friends.” 

“And it didn’t occur to you that a _sex harness_ would make some people uncomfortable?”

“Only the half-bloods and Muggle-borns like you and Lily knew any different. I dare say neither of you looked uncomfortable; maybe a little flustered, though, by the looks of you now.”

Sirius took a step closer to Remus and shrugged off his leather jacket, tossing it on the side table where Remus kept a small bowl of chocolaty sweets. The sinewy muscles of Sirius’s shoulders and pale chest shown in the moonlit hallway, starkly contrasting with the dark straps that crossed them. Sirius was somehow too wild to be contained within just the confines of his skin and he needed the extra constraints to keep him tethered to this world. 

The closeness of Sirius lacquered a layer of desire over the frustration Remus still felt. He should really stop talking, he’d already said too much but the buzzed part of his brain was desperate to justify his anger. “Like Lily and me? When has Lily ever been flustered by you? You had a laugh at my expense.”

With his head cocked to the side, Sirius peered at him, clearly trying to puzzle something out. “You’re angry because you think that when you turn bright red and tug at your collar while looking at me it makes me laugh?” Sirius stroked a hand over his belly and Remus couldn’t help but watch as his abdominal muscles flexed slightly in response to his own touch. It was the tender, vulnerable part of his body that he loved to show off and in turn drove Remus wild. 

Sirius crept closer still, tentatively placing his hands on Remus’s hips. “You made me all flustered too with your costume, you know.”

“What are you talking about?” Remus sputtered, “I’m a sheep.”

Sirius chuckled and pushed his hands under Remus’s jumper sliding them up his back until they rested over his shoulder blades. The bottom few inches of knitted white wool lifted up, exposing a stripe of Remus’s belly.

“A wolf in sheep’s clothing,” Sirius whispered. Chills spilled down Remus’s spine. Sirius worked the jumper the rest of the way off and Remus moved to cover himself, reflexively self-conscious of his scars. But before he could conceal himself, Sirius pressed his body full against Remus’s and bent his head into the crook of Remus’s neck, his lips pressing against Remus’s pulse point. Remus was frozen; it all had to be a dream, a hallucination brought on by Lily’s candy. But then Sirius angled his hips against Remus’s and Remus felt the firm pressure of Sirius’s erection along his own hard member. 

“Fuck,” Remus breathed, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, trying to memorize the most perfect moment so far of his life.

Sirius’s deft fingers were undoing the front of his trousers, tugging desperately until he wrested them open, freeing Remus’s cock. The cool air on his sensitive skin wakened Remus and provoked him to reciprocate in kind. After fumbling with the zipper, he actually gasped when his fingers curled over Sirius’s erection.

“I’ve wanted you for years,” Sirius moaned as Remus stroked him. The eddy of emotions- frustration, lust, exasperation and love, that had roiled in Remus since he’d first set eyes on Sirius, all came crashing to the surface. It was too much for the reserved young man to process and the wolf, the animal that had been circling ever closer, came forward.

Sirius’s hand was over eager on Remus’s cock and Remus didn’t want to finish so quick. He wanted to live in this moment forever, to build a den here, curl up, nose under tail, and never leave. He moved his hands to Sirius’s hips to push him away just far enough so that he could breathe when his fingers lighted on the handcuffs. He grasped them and smirked. 

“A dog like you needs to be chained,” Remus said coolly, and Sirius’s muscles twitched at the admonishment, “We’ll have to improvise.”

Remus wrested Sirius’s arms behind his back and clapped the cuffs over his wrists. Sirius, undeterred by his new restraints, continued to rub his cock along Remus’s thigh. 

“Yes, Sir,” Sirius moaned in agreement to their new arrangement. Hot desire erupted in Remus at the sound of the word ‘Sir’ on Sirius’s lips. He’d never had such an instant visceral reaction to a single word before. It was like Sirius had activated some deep, dark part of his brain, the part that wanted to dominate, to own, to control.

Remus leveled Sirius with a steady stare before glancing pointedly at his own cock that stood erect over the waist of his trousers that had been shoved low. “Put it in your mouth and suck,” he said echoing the sentiment from earlier that night.

Immediately dropping to his knees, Sirius rubbed his face over Remus’s cock like he was marking his scent, and then licked the length of it. Starting with long slow licks from the base to the tip, Sirius coated Remus’s cock with spit before working his lips over the head. It wasn’t the most skilled blow job Remus had ever received, the lack of hands was a disadvantage, but the enthusiasm which Sirius brought to the task more than made up for it. Remus tangled his fingers in the other man’s dark locks and helped him set a devastating pace until eventually it was all that Sirius could do to hold himself steady while Remus fucked into his mouth. Sirius gagged slightly, the back of his throat constricting around the head of Remus’s cock. For the second time that night, Remus almost came but pulled Sirius off him just in time.

Panting, Remus stared down at the other man on his knees and smiled. “Good boy,” he said, stroking Sirius’s hair.

“Fuck! I want you to have me in your bed, Sir,” Sirius enthused as he stood up. With amazing dexterity Sirius toed off his loosely laced boots and then wriggled and shimmied until he’d gotten his jeans and underpants down to his ankles. Naked, flushed, and panting with his erection bobbing in the air, he was the picture of arousal. Remus gripped the front of Sirius’s harness, and walking backwards, led Sirius to the bedroom.

“Sit,” said Remus roughly as he pushed Sirius onto the edge of the bed and then made his way to the bathroom. He was sobering up and needed a moment to regroup, to think, to somehow process what was happening. Removing the last of his clothing, Remus stepped into the shower and turned on the water. He’d only intended to rinse off, but he ended up standing there under the stream of mildly warm water for several long minutes before he clamored out. Catching sight of himself in the mirror, he paused. The way he’d felt in the hall, the power, the control, but also the calm, was now gone as he took in his own reflection. Without his clothes and with his wet hair flattened against his head, he looked incredibly fragile. Faint bruises leftover from the last full moon shadowed his skin. 

Remus reminded himself that the man he’d wanted, loved for years, was waiting naked in the bedroom. Sirius had said that he’d wanted this, had wanted this for years too. But alone now, the wolf had retreated inside the man and the doubt tiptoed in. They were both drunk and a bit high. Sirius, having chosen to go home with the wrong person, had been just making the most of the situation, perhaps. How could Remus ever be the strong, dominant partner that Sirius clearly craved? 

He decided then to go back into the bedroom, apologize to Sirius for ruining everything. He dried his hair with a gust of warm air from his wand and then tied a towel over his hips; his resolve settling. The plan for the brief, embarrassing conversation he was about to have, however, evaporated upon opening the door. Thin streaks of moonlight cut over the bed where Sirius now lay on his stomach; his face, turned to the side, was almost fully obscured by his hair. His hands, still held behind his back by the handcuffs, were spreading his ass cheeks and displaying his hole. 

“Please, fuck me,” Sirius groaned as he arched his ass upwards.

Remus took several deep breaths and then asked, “What was that?” 

“Please fuck me, _Sir_.” And just like that, the wolf caught the scent again, his heart racing, his breaths panting, his muscles aching for use.

Remus climbed on the bed behind Sirius and licked a stripe along the cleft of Sirius’s ass making the other man gasp, before tonguing his hole. Remus’s hands covered Sirius’s that still gripped his cheeks. Their fingers entwined; Sirius’s blunt nails digging into the back of Remus’s knuckles. Remus couldn’t have let go if he’d tried, so tight was Sirius’s grip. He laved at Sirius’s sensitive ring, and Sirius was positively whimpering; Remus was certain he could get him off like this with enough time, but he wasn’t that patient. 

Remus clambered off the bed to retrieve a vial of lube from the nightstand. Coating his fingers, he slipped two inside Sirius who immediately tried to fuck himself back on them. 

“So needy,” said Remus as he put a hand on Sirius’s lower back to hold him still while he scissored him open.

“Please, Sir!” Sirius cried as Remus worked a third and then a fourth finger in. Finally, pleased with his work, Remus coated his cock with even more lube and then pressed the tip against Sirius’s hole. Carefully, he edged just the head of his cock in. Gripping the back of the harness, Remus lifted Sirius off the mattress onto his knees, pulling him fully back over his cock in one smooth movement.

Sirius trembled while Remus just held him like that, fully impaled. Slowly, Sirius began to relax and rock his hips, his bound hands bumping against Remus’s belly. Satisfied that Sirius was comfortable, Remus began to thrust slowly and then faster and faster, nearly forgetting to breathe as the hot, tight sensation overwhelmed him.

“So good,” Remus moaned as he pumped, his hips slamming into the round swells of Sirius’s ass. Sirius for his part was moaning and quivering, trying to keep pace with Remus. With one hand still holding the harness, Remus reached around with the other to stroke Sirius’s cock, rolling the foreskin up and down, teasing his slit. Sirius was panting loudly now, and Remus realized that more than anything he wanted to see Sirius, to look into his eyes, when he came. 

Remus pulled out completely and bit his lip as Sirius’s hole clenched in his cock’s absence, and lowered Sirius back down. 

“Please, Sir, I was so close,” Sirius cried.

“Be patient.”

Remus rolled onto his back, his knees bent, and heels anchored on the edge of the bed. He pulled Sirius up over his lap and with some adept maneuvering, Remus settled Sirius over his cock again with Sirius facing him. To maintain the angle, Sirius had to lean backwards with only the strength of Remus holding the front of his harness preventing him from plummeting to the floor.

Tentatively, Remus thrust upwards, testing the security of their arrangement.

“Fucking Merlin!” Sirius shouted and Remus let the lack of ‘Sir’ slide because he knew that he’d hit Sirius’s prostate just right.

“Use your legs, Padfoot,” Remus coached and then moaned as Sirius began bouncing over his cock. 

Impossibly, Sirius’s cock swelled even more than before as Remus fucked into him fully. Uncaring of how close to falling backwards he was, hands bound and unable to break his fall, Sirius continued to ride him; his cock slapping wildly against his stomach with their joined movement. 

“Good boy,” Remus gasped, finding the sight of Sirius so lost in arousal to be the most erotic thing he’d ever seen.

The praise pushed Sirius over the edge, his cock shooting come in an arc onto his torso. Just three thrusts later, Remus’s balls tightened before shooting his own come deep into Sirius. His eyes rolling back into his head, he writhed in pleasure, losing all sense of time and place. Yet through the pulsating ecstasy, his grip on Sirius’s harness never loosened. No matter what, he was anchored to him always.

Carefully, Remus helped Sirius off his lap and positioned him onto his side, with a pillow under his head.

“One moment,” Remus whispered as he hurried into the bathroom to procure a warm washcloth and to retrieve his wand that was still in the pocket of his discarded trousers. Returning, he crawled onto the bed next to Sirius and whispered _Alohomora_ as he tapped his wand against the handcuffs, releasing Sirius. Remus gently rubbed the reddened flesh before kissing the delicate undersides of his wrists. Sirius hummed appreciatively while Remus now undid the harness, sliding it from Sirius’s broad shoulders and then laying it on the nightstand. 

Just as gently as he’d touched Sirius’s wrists, Remus ran his hands over his shoulders, massaging the tight flesh until it relaxed. With the washcloth, Remus first cleaned the come and lube off Sirius and then himself.

“Tell me what else you need, Padfoot,” Remus asked quietly.

“Just kiss me, Moony.”

The ache of desire renewed in Remus’s belly, although at a much softer decibel than before. He hadn’t realized they had yet to kiss. In all the excitement of their sex, such a simple intimacy had gone unattended to. Cupping Sirius’s jaw, Remus lowered his lips to Sirius’s. 

Sirius’s kiss was soft and unhurried, but his tongue wasn’t shy as it slipped past Remus’s teeth. The knot of emotion that had laid low in Remus finally unwound as their mouths moved together. They laid like that, arms around each other, just kissing for several minutes until Remus finally leaned back. Sirius’s light eyes were half-lidded but even partially obscured and in the low light they still shone. 

“When you said you’ve wanted this for years...” Remus knew he was mumbling. 

Sirius looked a bit sheepish too. “Since 5th year.”

Remus had no words. He’d adored Sirius the moment they’d met, fallen in love with him during 3rd year at the same time he’d realized he was attracted to boys. By 5th year he was completely head over heels and desperately trying to hide it. He’d never for one moment considered that Sirius had any interest in him other than as a friend. 

“You remember when Alice taught you how to braid hair?” Sirius asked, “She did Lily’s while you followed along on mine?”

Remus remembered. It had been winter break and a horrible ice storm had been raging outside. Out of boredom Alice had shown Remus how to French braid while Peter and James had played exploding snap in front of the fire. 

“You ran your fingers through my hair, and I got hard instantly. Had to pull my knees up to my chest. I thought I was just sensitive to being touched like that, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Thinking about what it would be like to kiss you.”

“I had no idea.”

Sirius snuggled closer, laying his head on Remus’s chest, entwining their legs. 

“You’re the only one,” Sirius said, “the only bloke I mean. I’ve always liked girls but you’re the only boy. I even experimented once with James. Thought if there was anyone other than you it’d be him.”

“You experimented with James? Our James?”

Sirius laughed and the vibration echoed in Remus’s chest. 

“I know! Summer before 7th year. We went camping. Got drunk on firewhisky. It just happened. Well, it happened because I tried to seduce him.” Sirius laughed again and the jealousy that was churning in Remus subsided. 

“We tried everything we could think of and neither of us got off,” Sirius said, “The whole thing was rather uninspiring.”

“Did you know- did you know about me?” Remus asked. He’d come out to his friends shortly after he’d figured it out himself, but he’d never confessed attraction to anyone in particular. Sirius hadn’t been the only one that Remus had ever fancied, but he was the only constant, the one his heart always returned to.

“I had my suspicions,” Sirius said gently, “I wasn’t positive, though. I knew you loved me. I knew you liked to stare.” And here Sirius laid a gentle peck on Remus’s chest to pre-emptively keep him from protesting, “And I knew we’d be friends for the rest of our lives no matter what.”

“I had no idea,” Remus whispered, “Just thought you liked to tease me. Thought it was just your way of showing off that you could make me blush.” 

“I do like it when you get all pink,” Sirius said and nipped one of Remus’s nipples causing Remus to giggle and flush thus proving Sirius’s point. “But I want you even when you’re perfectly pale.”

“I don’t know why,” Remus said quietly. He had left much of his youthful insecurities behind, but he’d fallen for Sirius long before he’d grown in confidence and part of him, the part that had loved Sirius first, was completely bewildered that Sirius saw anything of worth in him.

Sirius moved up the bed a little so he could rest his head in the nook of Remus’s neck. Laying a hand on Remus’s chest, Sirius began, “It’s your heart. The way you put your friends first, the way you always try to do the right thing. But it’s everything else too. How you lose yourself in a book for hours, how you push your hair out of your eyes when you’re really listening. You see the good in me even when I’m being a prat.”

Remus’s chest felt tight and it was hard to swallow. 

“But that’s why I loved you as my friend. I think we’ve moved past just friends now, haven’t we? Because I like your chest, your ass, your perfect mouth,” Sirius’s voice rose lightly, “I love your cock. God, I love your cock! I used to torture myself for being a creep, catching glimpses of you in the shower or when you were dressing. I’d fantasize about it. About what we would do to each other if we ever got together.”

Even with his whole body positively glowing with embarrassment and arousal, Remus’s brain still doubted. “If you suspected how I felt, and you felt that way too, why didn’t you say anything?”

Sirius propped himself up so he could look Remus in the eyes. “Denial first, then fear of rejection while we were at school. It’s one thing to make a pass at a Hufflepuff girl who I don’t even have classes with. It’s another to blow things up with the bloke with whom I share a dorm room. After that it was habit, I guess, and the fact that you got so skittish whenever I tried to touch you, to let you know I was interested. It was confusing.”

“I thought those touches were in my head,” Remus said, unraveling the mental list of soft brushes of Sirius’s hands, the press of his arm against his own, all the little moments that had made him jump out of his skin. “I didn’t believe it, convinced myself you’d always be a fantasy. I had so much of you in my life already. I told myself to be content with that.”

“I don’t think I could be content now that I know what it feels like to be with you,” Sirius said before leaning in to kiss Remus once more.

A soft breeze on his cheek woke Remus. It took a few long seconds for him to realize it wasn’t a breeze but actually Sirius’s breath, sputtering through a curtain of hair, that had woken him. Very gently, Remus brushed Sirius’s hair off of his face. Tucking the long, slightly snarled strands behind his ear, Remus tried to smooth it down.

“Don’t stop,” Sirius murmured, his voice rough with sleep, his eyes still closed.

“You really love to be pet, huh?” 

“Mmhmm.”

Remus carded his hand through Sirius’s dark locks, dragging his fingertips along his scalp. It wasn’t long before Sirius cracked open an eye.

“Mornin’, Moony.” Sirius grinned and then leaned in for a kiss. Their lips moved as quickly as the early hour permitted which wasn’t quick at all. They just laid there, kissing with their eyes closed until Remus wrapped an arm around Sirius to nudge him closer and the movement caused their hard cocks to brush together.

“You always get up this early?” Sirius asked with a chuckle and Remus just rolled his eyes. Sirius leaned in to kiss him again and gently rocked his erection against Remus’s. He teased him like this until Remus couldn’t take it anymore.

Reaching behind him, Remus grabbed the bottle of lube. “Roll over, Padfoot.”

Sirius did as he was told. “A little sore?” Remus asked as he gently eased a finger along Sirius’s hole.

“I’m alright,” Sirius said but Remus knew their sex had been a bit rough the previous night and he didn’t want to chance Sirius experiencing any sensation this morning besides pleasure.

Squirting a very generous amount of lube into his hand, Remus coated his cock and then reached around to do the same to Sirius’s, before nudging his cock between Sirius’s thighs.

“This alright?” Remus asked.

“Yeah.” Sirius squirmed a little as Remus began slowly thrusting his cock between his legs.

Remus stroked Sirius’s cock in time with his own thrusts. “Just want to take care of you,” he whispered.

“So good, Moony,” Sirius whimpered in response. In contrast to the night before, the pace was positively sluggish but the heat between them was just as intense.

Sirius tightened the muscles of his thighs making Remus groan just as a hard crack of wood bouncing off plaster disrupted the moment.

“Moony! Sirius is miss-” James was standing in the open bedroom door. “Oh!”

Both Sirius and Remus froze. The sheet that had covered them in their sleep had worked halfway down their hips with their recent movements, leaving very, very little to the imagination.

“I went round your place and you weren’t there, Padfoot. Then when I came here no one was answering and I panicked!” James’s face was bright red, but he clearly felt compelled to explain himself. “Thought you lot been kidnapped or worse!”

“We’re fine, Prongs,” Remus mumbled from where he was hiding his face in the back of Sirius’s hair, “I’ve put a noise-dampening charm on the bedroom. The neighbors get a bit loud in the morning.” 

“If I’d had known you two were shagging, I wouldn’t have been so worried!” James continued.

“Now you know,” Sirius said, his voice was still low and rough from sleep but there was a cockiness to it too.

“Lily always said you two would end up together, but I never believed her.”

“Well, Lily was right and you’re still gawking, mate,” barked Sirius.

“Sorry! I just-”

“Get the fuck out!” shouted Remus good-naturedly, finally at his limit.

James laughed sharply and then hurried out, closing the door behind him.

Sirius rocked back, pressing his ass against Remus, and tightened his thighs again as Remus rolled his thumb over the tip of Sirius’s cock that was positively leaking.

“I could feel your cock swelling while James was looking at us,” Remus purred, “You liked being caught, didn’t you, Padfoot? You liked him knowing?”

Sirius whimpered and nodded, his hips moving to match the strokes of Remus’s hand that had started up again. “Yes,” he hissed. 

“We might have to get you a collar to go with that harness. So everyone knows you’re mine.” He meant it in half-jest but just then Sirius’s whole body shivered, and his cock shot come all over Remus’s hand. Sirius was still trembling as Remus turned him over and kissed him. With a frantic pace, Remus stroked himself, drinking in Sirius’s blissed out expression.

“I want your come on me,” Sirius purred as he cupped Remus’s cheek, “I want your scent all over.”

Remus thrust through his loose fist and pressed the head of his cock against Sirius’s upper thigh as his body quaked with his climax. He collapsed on top of Sirius, letting the other man just hold him while he came back down.

They were a sticky, sweaty, come-coated mess of limbs. A shower was imperative, breakfast needed making, and there was the matter of Sirius’s discarded clothing in the front hall. He should get up, take care of things but the gravity of Sirius’s body was proving too strong. 

“Hey Moony?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Do you think maybe after breakfast we can play cops and robbers?”

Rolling off Sirius, Remus grabbed a pillow and threw it at Sirius’s face who pushed it away with a dirty grin, “Or perhaps sheep and shepherd?”

Groaning, Remus buried his own face in a pillow. In the privacy of the puffy down he smiled. He should have known that even after bedding Sirius the teasing would continue. He really didn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been feverishly writing this for the past month, desperate to finish before Halloween. This is my first Wolfstar fic. I hope you’ve enjoyed it. Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
